Fuel cell power systems include a number of components, including the fuel cell stack, the fuel supply, a pressure regulator to control the flow of the fuel supply, and various tubes and fittings that serve as manifolds for distribution of fuel through the system. Fuel cells typically use hydrogen gas as a fuel but other fuels such as methyl alcohol (methanol) or reformed hydrocarbons (reformate) may be used.